


Wedding Date

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Date, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Virgin Jared, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has always been in control. He had to be. He had assumed responsibility for his younger sister Megan when their parents died. Now Megan is getting married and she insists that Jared have a date for her wedding.</p>
<p>Without Jared’s knowledge Megan goes looking for a date for her big brother in the personals. But unknowingly she slips up and punches in the wrong number, thinking Jen is a woman.</p>
<p>Jared reluctantly agrees to meet with the person (Jen) who answers his sister’s ad, figuring he’ll ask the girl to the wedding and that will be it. However, it’s Jensen he ends up meeting, and <i>he’s</i> NO GIRL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written and previously posted onto my LJ account in 2009. Art was made by ala_tariel on LJ.

When Jared was six years old his momma brought home a new baby. At first he was confused, puzzled. He thought that his momma didn’t love him anymore, couldn’t love him anymore because she had replaced him.

As the days went by, though, he realized that his momma loved him as much as she ever did and that, the pink bundle of talcum powder smelling skin and fuzzy dark hair was special, so very special. 

Ten days after his momma brought his baby sister home, Jared Padalecki fell in love with her and he vowed he would be the best big brother ever.

****

Megan was spoiled, there was no denying it. At six she was pretty, precocious and unerringly cute. Her momma and poppa loved her of course, but her big brother was devoted to her, spending his spare time playing with her, taking her to ballet class, listening to her sing in her bedroom and tucking her into bed when it was time to sleep.

Jared’s friends teased him a lot, but he didn’t care. 

He was twelve years old, they all said he should be playing football or going to the cinema, he should be hanging around the diner with them, he should be taking an interest in the cute cheerleaders, maybe trying his first cigarette or having his first swallow of beer.

Jared would nod, distractedly, and then pick up his school bag and hurry off to collect his baby sister from school. He would pick her up, give her a hug and lift her onto his shoulders carrying her high above the ground, stomach warm and clenching as he listened to her giggles, his face flushed with pride and pleasure.

He would ignore the taunts of his friends. Ignore their cries of ‘lame’ and ‘pussy’. He felt he was the luckiest guy in the world and he figured, deep inside, they envied him, wished that they had someone as precious and as cute as Megan to love.

****

It was an ordinary day. Jared had celebrated his fourteenth birthday only weeks before and he was trying out the skateboard his momma had, finally, let him have. Skimming up and down the sidewalk, Megan watching him with bright eyes.

The Police car parked next to their house and Jared stopped, tucking his board under his arm, his heart beating a little bit faster, his mouth dry as he caught Megan’s hand in his own, pulling her to her feet and holding her close against him.

“Son. . . .” The cop was tall and tough looking but his eyes were kind, full of sympathy. “You need to sit down for a moment.”

Jared let them into the house with his key. His momma had let him have his own for the first time on his birthday and it made him feel responsible, more of a man. 

He sat on the couch and pulled Megan down next to him, his heart thundering now, his mouth dryer than the desert, his brain screaming at him because he knew what the cop was going to say.

He put his hands over Megan’s ears, ignoring her squeak of protest. She was his little sister, she was eight years old and she didn’t need to hear this, she needed to stay innocent, he needed her to stay innocent.

“Son. Jared, isn’t it?” The cop touched his knee then and he looked up, realizing that the cop wasn’t alone, that there was a lady with him, a kind looking lady in a suit who was smiling at him. “I’m sorry Jared, but there has been an accident. Your parents...they...someone crashed into their car. They didn’t make it Jared.”

His throat hurt then and he couldn’t speak. Beside him Megan was tense, her little body curving into his, for protection, and for warmth. Tears flooded his eyes and he wiped at them angrily, his mind whirling, thinking of his momma, thinking how angry she would be with him for letting strangers into the house, thinking how she was going to be home soon, thinking she might let them go to MacDonald’s for their supper.

The cop shook his head and the lady in the suit bent down and put her arms around his shoulders.

“We need to talk,” she said, softly and Jared knew that life, as he knew it, had just ended.

****

His aunt took them in.

She was his dad’s sister and didn’t have any children of her own. Jared was grateful. Grateful because it meant that he and Megan could stay together, it meant that they wouldn’t be parted, that they still had each other.

Megan clung to him now, clung closer, needed him even more and he was there for her. He slept in her room on a mattress on the floor, he took her to school and brought her home again. He helped her to choose her clothes, took her to the mall, read to her, watched TV with her, did all the things that their parents couldn’t and his aunt wouldn’t.

At eighteen, Jared turned down a full ride to Stanford and moved into an apartment of his own. He got a job working as a shop assistant in a sport’s store by day and tended bar at night. He earned enough money to keep him and Megan reasonably comfortable and he made sure that his twelve year old sister had everything she wanted; books, ballet lessons, riding lessons and clothes.

It was a far cry from his life long ambition to be a teacher but he didn’t mind. He would and always had done everything for his sister and he wasn’t going to change now.

****

Adam came into their lives without Jared actually noticing. Megan had just graduated with full honors, Jared joining the proud parents in the crowd to cheer her on. She came over, tall, skinny boy by her side, and introduced him. Jared remembered shaking the boy’s hand, watching him flush red every time his sister spoke, but he remembered very little else.

Megan started her job at the hospital and worked long hours and they barely saw each other. Jared would be asleep when she came home from her shift or she would be tucked up in bed when he went out to tend bar and they tended to communicate by notes or text messages. Jared was proud and happy with the way things had turned out. He watched his sister blossom and grow, bloom into a kind, beautiful girl who was a credit to their parents. He never thought about what might have been, never really thought about the future at all. Then, one day, two or three weeks before his twenty-sixth birthday, his sister came home while he was still up, a flushed Adam by her side, a sparkling rock on her finger.

Megan was getting married.

****

Megan sat on the edge of her brother’s bed and watched him sleep. Jared was pale, his eyes shadowed with tiredness, his long body sprawled across the mattress.

She sighed.

Jared had given up everything for her and now, now she was getting married and he didn’t have anyone. Not one soul, that he could bring as his date.

She knew her brother was handsome, her own friends had attested to that. He was tall, six foot five inches of pure muscle, long chestnut hair, broad shoulders, deep dimples and slanting eyes that changed color with the seasons. She knew he had turned women down in the past, knew he hadn’t ever really dated and she felt so sorry for him. 

He needed someone. He deserved someone.

She opened the paper, resting it on her knee, her eyes scanning the _‘Lonely Hearts’_ column, knowing Jared would kill her if he found out.

There were so many adverts and she had no idea what her brother liked and what he didn’t. All she knew was that he needed a date for her wedding and he was going to get one.

The advert that jumped out at her was simple and she found herself smiling as she took down the details, hoping upon hope, that the poster would respond.

The ad read, _'Call Jen – 079985677456 – Lonely heart needs another to cherish. Call now. You won’t regret it'_.

She left her brother sleeping and crept into the lounge. She rang the number and left a simple message, giving Jared’s e-mail address and suggesting a time and place to meet. She could easily hack into her brother’s account and she knew that he was working nights for the next few weeks so it should be simple.

Jen replied two days later.

***

“You did what?”

Megan winced at the anger in her brother’s eyes. Jared was normally so laid back, so complacent and he never, ever, shouted at her but now….

“I thought you needed a date for my wedding.” She pulled at the edge of her t-shirt nervously. “So, I-I just thought it would be good to go out and find you one.”

“Megan! I’m fine. I can find my own dates.”

“But you don’t, Jared. You haven’t dated for as long as I can remember. You haven’t dated anyone. Ever. You have been so busy caring for me, looking after me and I am so grateful but...but it is time for you to think about yourself.”

“This Jen - .” Jared sat down on the edge of his bed, resigned. “What is she like?”

“No idea. She sent me an e-mail saying that she was thirty years old, that she was in advertising and that she would meet you in ‘Sam’s Bar’ at 9pm on Saturday and that she had green eyes and reddish hair and would be wearing or carrying a red rose.”

“God.” Jared rubbed the back of his neck and Megan could see that he was trying hard to hide his blush. “Sounds so fucking clichéd.”

“Language!” Megan giggled, knowing she had been forgiven. “That is not suitable language for a big brother.”

“You were right, you know?” Jared said, on a sigh. “I haven’t dated in years, a decade probably. I don’t even know what I like anymore. Although red hair and green eyes sounds pretty cool and she is obviously a career girl.” He grinned then and nodded. “Guess I could go and meet her. Couldn’t hurt.”

“Oh, Jared. Thank you!” Megan hugged him close and he picked her up, whirling her around like he always had when she was little. “Thank you so much.”

****

He figures he can just go to the bar, have a nice ‘chat’ with Jen, persuade her to come to Megan’s wedding as his ‘date’ and then leave it at that. He feels a little guilty deceiving his sister like this but, what he told her was right, he can find his own dates and he doesn’t need her to do it for him.

The cab ride is long; the cab's stuck in traffic and it gives him plenty of time to think. 

He hadn’t realized, not really, that when Megan married she would be gone and his reason for living would be gone with her. He hadn’t thought beyond the day itself, beyond booking the church, organizing the reception, helping Megan choose the menu, her dress, all the little things his momma would have been doing if she had still been alive.

He bit his lip and stared out into the darkness.

He was twenty six years old and still a virgin. It was ten years since he had even kissed anyone, let alone think about dating. He had, without realizing it, become mother and father to his baby sister and, whilst he didn’t regret it, he realized that, in eight weeks time, he would have an empty nest and nothing to work for.

Maybe, he mused, he could go back to college, maybe he could do all the things he always wanted to do, maybe he could be _Jared_ again. Whoever Jared actually was.

He sighed; his mind working furiously.

He didn’t even know what sort of girl he even liked, or, what he wanted from a relationship. He didn’t know what he found attractive, what he hated, what he needed. Sure he had used his own hand often enough, cause a man has needs, but apart from that he didn’t even know what he fucking liked in bed, what turned him on, what ‘did it’ for him. What sort of date was he going to be? What did he have to offer anyone?

He was relieved when the cab drew up outside of ‘Sam’s Bar’ and he could stop thinking. He paid the driver and stepped out into the cool of the evening, aware that he was shaking with nerves, wiping sweaty hands on his thighs, his teeth buried in his lower lip, wondering why an earth he had agreed to do this.

****

The bar was crowded, music blaring out over the speakers, bodies pressed one against the other, laughing, dancing, joking. Jared flushed, realizing how long it had been since he had actually been out. Sure he served drinks in his own bar but he didn’t really take much notice of the clientele, usually too tired to even think about it. 

There were several blonde girls in the crowd but none of them appeared to be wearing or carrying a red rose and he fingered the bloom in his own lapel, feeling foolish.

He found himself a seat in a quiet booth, pulling the label off his beer bottle and watching the crowd. He watched girls come and go and none of them seemed to be at all interested in him. He checked his watch and felt his heart falter as he realized it was well past nine. He sighed and shook his head, ruefully, not knowing if he felt relieved or disappointed. He heaved himself to his feet, slinging back the rest of his beer and slamming down a couple of notes for the waiter. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Jared?”

The grip was strong and the voice was low, sexy. Jared turned and his mouth went dry as he stared at the person who was gripping his shoulder, shock making his knees weak.

The man was smaller than him by only a few inches and broad. He had spiky red-gold hair, jade green eyes and freckles that were smattered across a strong nose. His lips were curved into a welcoming smile and Jared could see the play of muscles beneath the black t-shirt that he wore.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice sounded weak, hoarse and he found himself staring at the rose that was pinned to the man’s t-shirt. “You...fuck...you’re a guy!”

It wasn’t the best opening line ever and Jared saw Jensen’s mouth turn up into a wider smile, his eyes flicker.

“You didn’t know?” Jen shook his head. “You thought, you were expecting a girl, right?”

“Yeah.” Jared stepped back and Jen’s hand slipped from his shoulder. “Oh shit, this is seriously a mess.”

“But, y-you answered my ad,” Jen said, with a frown. “My ad in the _‘Men seeking Men’_ section of the classifieds.”

“Fuck!” Jared’s mouth went, impossibly, dryer and he put his hands up to his face, rubbing at it, feeling the heat flare across his cheeks. “Listen, there has been a mistake. I’m sorry, but I….”

“Look,” Jen said and gestured back to the booth. “...At least stay and have a drink with me now that you are here. Seems a shame to waste a perfectly good evening.”

Jared thought of the options, of getting back into the cab and going home to Megan, of sitting in the emptiness of his lounge and telling his sister about her mistake. He thought about how lonely he had felt earlier, how out of place and he smiled, slightly, the tension in his shoulders easing a little.

“Sure,” he said, and Jen smiled at him sliding into the booth opposite him and ordering two beers. Jared leant back and studied his _‘date’_ , finally able to see the humor in the situation.

****

“So.” Jen took a long swallow of his beer and grinned. “Your sister set you up?”

“Yeah, she’s getting married and she figured I needed a date for the wedding. She thought she was helping but she, obviously, wasn’t thinking too clearly.”  
Jared smothered a giggle and took a healthy swallow of his own beer, feeling the heat of it as it trickled down his throat.

“My name’s not actually Jen, it’s Jensen. Jensen Ackles, but all the rest is true enough. I’m in advertising and, hey, I’m so busy that I don’t actually have time to find dates.” Jensen pulled at the label on his bottle. “That’s why I decided to try the _‘Lonely Heart’s’_ column. You know?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, warming to the man in front of him. Jensen was a bright and witty companion, easy to talk to and not at all flustered by the fact that Jared was expecting a girl. “I haven’t actually had a date since I was sixteen years old and took Chloe Smith to the school dance.” He flushed and stared at the beer stained table. “I guess I wanted my sister to have a good life you know, what with our parents dying and everything. It hasn’t been easy.”

“For either of you, I guess.” Jensen smiled and ordered two more beers. “I’m just sorry that I’m not what you are looking for.”

“Its okay.” Jared smiled back. "I’ve enjoyed this evening. I-I don’t get out much, too busy working and it’s kinda nice to talk to someone else.”

“You wanna maybe do this again, then?” Jensen shuffled his feet and looked awkward for the first time. “You know, go bowling or something. Just as friends. That is if you don’t mind being seen with a gay man.”

“Sure. Sounds, awesome.” Jared felt an unexpected flush of warmth. “And no, I don’t mind you being gay. I’ve no problem with it, none at all.”

“It’s a date then.” Jensen laughed and shook Jared’s hand. “And maybe, between us, we can find you a date for your sister’s wedding after all.”

“Maybe so.” Jared squeezed the hand in his, feeling stupidly happy. “Things are looking up.”

He couldn’t wait to tell Megan

***

Jared ran a hand through his hair and smiled at his own reflection.

He was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt and he thought he looked okay. He splashed a little cologne on his face and nearly jumped out of his skin when Megan appeared behind him, a smile on her face.

“You look nice,” she said, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. “But I thought you were meeting Jensen tonight.”

“I am.” Jared felt his cheeks turn warm. “No reason why I shouldn’t look smart, is there? We’re going bowling.”

“No reason at all.” Megan sat on his bed and played with the covers. “I still can’t believe I set you up with a man. God, do I feel stupid.”

“Jensen’s okay. It doesn’t matter. Anyhow, he is going to help me to find a date for your wedding, so it should all work out.”

“Sure.” Megan lay back for a moment, eyes on the ceiling. “I just want you to be happy Jared, are you happy?”

“Of course.” He went over to the bed and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, like he had done when she was a little girl. “You, make me happy.”

“But you need someone to love, Jared.” She snuggled into his arms, warm and safe. “You do.”

“Maybe one day.” His smile was sad, wry. “But for now you wanted me to get out and I’m getting out. Jensen seems a cool guy and I’m sure we are gonna have fun together.”

Megan looked at him for a moment and then grinned, her eyes bright.

“Yeah,” she said, gently. “I’m sure you will.”

***

The bowling alley was crowded and lively, music booming through the speakers, the familiar sound of pins falling, the scent of shoe leather, plastic, and hot dogs. Jared sat down at the table next to their lane and took a swig of his beer; Jensen grinned at him and tightened up his shoes.

“Are you ready to get whooped?” He asked with a grin and Jared grinned back, eyes sparkling with excitement and the challenge.

“Bring it on,” he said, with a delighted laugh.

They were pretty evenly matched. Jared hadn’t bowled for years but he had always been good at it and it was amazing how quickly it came back to him. Jensen was a bit erratic, scoring strikes one minute and nothing the next. Both of them drank too much to be really good but they played three games and, eventually, Jared came out the winner, a fact he couldn’t stop reminding Jensen about.

The evening flew by and Jared was sad when he had to call an end to the proceedings. Jensen was fantastic company, intelligent, funny, laid back and Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much.

“We will have to do this again,” he said, as they walked to their cars, a little unsteady. “I’ve had fun.”

“The new ‘Star Trek’ film is out on the cinema,” Jensen said. “How about we go and see that?”

“Yeah. Sounds good, I’m free Friday.” Jared couldn’t stop grinning, feeling lighter and happier than he had in ages.

“Friday, it is then.” Jensen nodded and made a note of it in his phone. “I’ll pick you up around 7pm.”

“Sounds like a date.” Jared giggled, leaning against his car and wondering if he should call a cab.

“Yeah.” Jensen’s green eyes were unreadable and he squeezed Jared’s shoulder a little. “Should be fun,” he mused, his voice soft, gentle.

“Can’t wait,” said Jared and he watched as Jensen wandered over to his own car, his heart warm with fondness.

****

Eight weeks until Megan’s wedding and he still didn’t have a date.

He would have liked to have cared but, somehow, he didn’t, not really. He was happy, really happy for the first time in, what seemed like, ages and he knew it was all down to Jensen.

They spent all their spare time together and Jared realized that it had been too long since he had had a real friend. He looked forward to their nights out and he spent hours afterwards sitting on Megan’s bed telling her about the things Jensen had said, the things Jensen had done, the plans they had for next time.

****

They were in a bar, late Saturday night and Jared was more than a little drunk. There was a party of college girls in the corner, all slim, attractive, lively, eyes on Jared and Jensen, obviously more than a little interested. One girl, a blonde, had been watching Jared all evening and she sat at the bar, perched on a stool, her blue eyes offering him a blatant invitation, her mouth round and alluring, her intentions obvious.

“She’s pretty.” Jensen leaned over the table and gave Jared a nudge with his foot. “You should go over there and buy her a drink.”

Jared looked up at the girl, catching her smile, seeing the sparkle in her eyes. She was really pretty, her skin flawless, her legs long and brown. He really should be more attracted to her than he was and he felt a little guilty as he shook his head.

“Not really interested,” he tried to take the sting off his words with a smile but Jensen frowned, his green eyes curious.

“You still don’t have a date, Jared and I did say I would try and find you one.” He nudged again. “This girl...she’s hot.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jared looked away, straight into Jensen’s bright green eyes. He felt his stomach clench and his mouth was suddenly very, very dry. He took a large swallow of beer and let his hands rest on the table, “But I don’t think she’s my type.”

“Prefer brunettes?” Jensen grinned and Jared’s heart lurched. The words, _‘I prefer redheads actually’_ , played through his head and his jeans felt a little too tight all of a sudden. He fidgeted, grateful for the fact that the table was hiding his ‘embarrassment’. 

“I….” Jared couldn’t find the words and he bit on his lower lip, not knowing what to do with his hands. “I don’t really know.” 

“Jared?” Jensen was frowning now and his face was achingly close, his lips almost touching Jared’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It. Oh God!” Jared got up suddenly, the blood rushing to his head. “I have to go Jensen. I...look, I’ll call you. Okay?”

Before Jensen could answer, Jared was on his feet and running for the door, panic and arousal flooding through his drunken veins like wildfire. He could hear Jensen calling his name, feel his heart pounding in his chest and he just kept on running.

He didn’t know what to think, or what to feel and it was certainly not something he could discuss with his sister. All he kept thinking; all that kept running through his head were the same words over and over and over...‘I’m falling in love with Jensen...I’m falling in love with Jensen’.

Jared sat in the back of the cab, head in his hands.

What the fuck was he going to do now?.

****

Jared lay on his bed trying not to freak out.

He wasn’t gay. He couldn’t possibly be gay.

He liked girls, he was sure he did. He always thought of them when he was...well, when he was ‘giving himself a helping hand’, so the gay thing? Not likely!

But then, Jared sighed and stared at the ceiling. 

He hadn’t dated since he was sixteen years old and it had been awkward even then. He had held her hand and given her a messy kiss goodnight, but there hadn’t been anything else, no real chemistry, any real longing or lustful feelings. 

Nothing like he felt for Jensen; nothing like the way he felt now.

He wondered how he could discuss this with Megan, wondered if he could approach the subject with his baby sister. He knew she wanted him to settle down, knew she wanted him to be happy, but he was pretty sure, well absolutely convinced that she didn’t want him to bring a male date to her wedding.

Was he gay? He just didn’t know. He hadn’t ever felt anything for men before but Jensen...Jensen was everything he had ever wanted in a date. Witty, intelligent, funny, caring, gentle and kind. Jared flushed, feeling his cock harden against his thigh, feeling his stomach clench, and his throat close. Jensen was everything. He was good looking, charming, sexy and Jared was most definitely in love with him.

So maybe he was gay, but maybe, just maybe, he was only gay for Jensen.

****

His cell phone buzzed and he opened his eyes, his brain fuzzy and confused.

He checked his watch and saw that it was 10am in the morning and he was still sleeping. He rolled onto his back and yawned. He hadn’t slept too well last night and he wondered what the hell he was going to do with this new found knowledge.

The cell buzzed again and he picked it up, recognizing Jensen’s number. His throat went dry as he pressed the button, his heart thundering in his chest making him feel like a teenage virgin on prom night, his cheeks flushing, his tongue almost too big for his mouth.

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice was soft, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He was aware that his voice shook and he licked at his lips, tasting salt and beer. “I’m sorry about last night. I-I was a little drunk and, hmm... confused.”

“No problem, dude,” Jensen sounded relieved. “You had me worried there for a minute. Are you sure, you are okay?”

“Sure.” Jared sat up in bed, his body aching with something he couldn’t put a name to. “I’m fine.”

“Do you want to meet up later?” Jensen asked his voice even. “Maybe go for a pizza? Some beer?”

“Beer and pizza sounds good.” Jared felt his stomach clench and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I think pizza sounds really good.”

“I’ll pick you up at 8pm.” Jensen sounded happy then and Jared couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“I’ll be waiting,” he said and he put the phone down and went to get ready.

****

Jensen was early and Jared slipped into his jacket as he heard the car pull up into the drive. Megan was out with her girlfriends, picking flowers and place mats and Jared was relieved his sister wasn’t here, didn’t want her to see how excited he was at the thought of Jensen coming to get him. 

Jensen was dressed in skin tight jeans and a white shirt and Jared’s mouth went dry at the sight of him. He felt his cheeks flush a little and felt foolish, again like a virgin on prom night. Jensen didn’t seem to notice, just smiled and opened the passenger door for him, grinning as he slipped inside, his long legs stretched out where Jensen had pulled back the seat for him.

“So.” Jensen got the car into gear and pulled out of the drive. “Last night? You really freaked out. Are you that nervous about dating?”

“No!” Jared wanted to confess everything here and now but he _was_ too nervous, too afraid that Jensen might crash the car or throw him out onto the street. Jensen was gay but he might not look at Jared _‘in that way’_ and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself, didn’t want to declare undying love if it was going to freak Jensen out. “I’m just not ready. Not really.”

“You came on that blind date to meet me though.” Jensen grinned. “So you must have been sort of ready.”

“Megan wanted me to have a date for her wedding.” Jared found his jeans suddenly very fascinating. “That’s all.”

“And you still don’t have one.” Jensen stole a glance at him and he looked out of the window, face red.

“I thought maybe . . . .” He rubbed a hand across his flaming cheeks. “Maybe you might like to . .. . you know? Come with me?”

Jensen looked back at the road, a frown denting his forehead. “You want me to be your date?” He asked, confusion coloring his voice.

“You are my best friend, the only friend I’ve had in ages.” Jared’s mouth was dry, dusty. “I think we have fun together and we could have fun together at the wedding. Megan likes you and well it would be . . . .” He flapped his hand, lamely. “Fun.”

“You want a beautiful girl, Jared,” Jensen said, softly. “Not me.”

Jared shifted in his seat. 

If only Jensen knew. If only he had some inkling of how Jared felt, of how much Jared wanted, needed Jensen to be his date. He was such a fucking wuss, too scared to tell Jensen the truth, too much of a coward to tell the beautiful man before him how he really felt.

“I don’t want a beautiful girl,” he mumbled. “Not anymore.”

Jensen paused for a moment and then pulled the car smoothly into the hard shoulder and put on the brake.

“Jared,” he said, softly, his green eyes bright and wide. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Jared gulped, turned to face Jensen and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

“Jensen, I . . . ,” he began, then his throat closed and he almost kicked himself for being such a coward.

Then, Jensen leaned forward and took the initiative and, all of a sudden, and to Jared’s surprise, Jensen kissed him.

Jensen kissed him.

***

 

Jared opened his mouth and let Jensen inside.

He lifted his hands and gripped Jensen’s cheeks in his long fingers, holding him there as if he were afraid that he might change his mind and stop kissing. He felt his head spinning, his heart pounding faster and faster, his cock so hard in his jeans he thought it might break off.

“Jared.” Jensen broke away, panting. “Jared. We. . . we can’t do this here. Do you, do you want to come back to my place?”

Jared flushed; his cheeks hot and red. He rubbed a hand down his face and smoothed a finger across his lips. They felt swollen and wet. He stared at Jensen, his mouth dry, the taste of Jensen still on his tongue.

What could he say? He wanted to go back to Jensen’s place more than he had ever wanted anything in his life but - but he was so fucking scared. What could he tell Jensen? How could he explain that his last kiss was over ten years ago, that the only person he had kissed since was his sister. How could he tell Jensen that he was a virgin, that he had spent so much time being a mom and a dad that he had forgotten to be Jared, that he hadn’t let anyone touch him, that only his own hand had been anywhere near his _‘intimate parts’_. He felt stupid, embarrassed and frightened, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice was gentle, his hand on Jared’s cheek soft and comforting. “Dude, I understand. I do, I know how it has been with you. Know what sacrifices you made, to look after Megan. I won’t push you, Jared. I won’t hurt you like that, but – but this means something, doesn’t it? Tell me, Jared. Tell me it means something.”

“It means, everything.” Jared lowered his head so that Jensen could not see his flushed cheeks, and his bright eyes. “I...you are...you are everything I’ve been looking for, Jensen and I want to come home with you. God I do.”

“Then come.” Jensen smiled. “We can take it slowly, Jared. As slow as you want. We can talk, if that is all you want to do.”

Jared swallowed hard; he wanted to do more than talk, but he was petrified. He had never had sex, let alone gay sex and he was unsure, and afraid.

“I...just take me to your place,” Jared said, his voice hoarse. “Please.”

Jensen grinned then, wide and open, and put the car into gear. The engine roared into life and Jared leaned back into his seat, heart pounding, and cock hard.

He wanted this and he was determined to have it.

****

Jared bounced, hard, as he fell back against the bed. 

The sheets were soft and smelled of coconut and sunshine. Beside him, a bedside lamp glowed yellow, throwing a thin sparkle of light onto the pillow. Jensen lay down beside him, a gentle hand on his chest, fingers stretched out so that they could feel his heart beating.

Jared bit his lip as Jensen slowly, achingly, began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Jared felt cool air play across his heated skin as Jensen revealed the muscles of his chest, the flatness of his stomach, the soft trail of hairs that led from his belly to beyond.

“God, you are beautiful.” Jensen’s thumbs played gently across his nipples, rubbing them hard and fast, making them stand taut, the sensations making him buck into empty air, his cock hard against the metal of his zipper. “So perfect.”

Jared closed his eyes and let out a breath as Jensen’s hands moved lower, slender fingers undoing the button of his jeans and slowly pulling down his fly. Jared lifted his hips so that Jensen could pull off faded denim and black jockeys at the same time. He felt the material rasp against his bare legs as his jeans disappeared and he was left open and exposed to Jensen’s burning gaze.

“Jensen.” He could feel his cock leaking steadily against his belly, his own hands aching to reach down and touch it, give himself some relief. He could feel his cheeks flare, his stomach clench, and his heart pounding so hard he thought it might burst out of his chest. “God.”

He heard a click and he realized that Jensen had turned out the light. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, aware of Jensen’s presence by his side only by the soft huff of his breathing, the gentle touch of his fingers, feather-light on his hot and hectic skin.

“Jared, baby.” Jensen’s voice was close to his ear. “Let me….”

Jared let out a breath. “Please,” he murmured. “Please.”

Jensen let his exploring fingers dip lower and Jared felt them close around his aching length. He hissed, his hips bucking almost against his will, pre-come spurting over Jensen’s hand, balls drawing up, his orgasm already frighteningly close.

“Jensen,” he knew he sounded panicked, the feel of someone's hand other than his own, someone else touching him there, almost too much for him to bear. “Jensen, please. I’m gonna….”

Jensen huffed a laugh and very tenderly squeezed Jared’s cock. Jared gasped as he felt the sensation of coming ebb away, his balls aching, the tip of his erection leaking steadily like a faucet, dripping down over Jensen’s fingers and all over his own belly.

“What do you want?” Jensen’s voice was like pure sex, husky, deep. “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know,” Jared moaned, his hips lifting again. “I...this is. I’ve never done this before, no one has ever….”

“Hey.” Jensen leaned down and Jared felt hot breath against the tip of his cock. He gasped as Jensen licked a long stripe down his length, his tongue delving into the tip, licking away the salty liquid and, smoothly, sucking at his balls, one after the other.

Jared’s hips lifted again and Jensen pushed them down, his fingers folding over the jutting bones. He swallowed Jared whole then, his mouth opening, his throat taking in the entire length of him.

It was hot and warm, the sensations wonderful. Jared could feel something building that was beyond passion, beyond lust, beyond anything he had ever felt before. Jensen licked and sucked, his mouth like a furnace, and then he let go of Jared’s cock and everything flooded back. His balls drew up hard and tight, his stomach lurched and he cried out as he exploded, without warning, into Jensen’s hot mouth. He came and came, the things he felt beyond words or descriptions. He bucked against Jensen’s hands, his hips rising and falling, the feel of Jensen’s fingers making him hotter, making him come harder. He could see stars behind his closed lashes and, for a moment, he lost himself, dark, blissful oblivion taking him down.

When he opened his eyes again, the light was on and he was tucked beneath the covers like a child, the soft sheets wrapped around his shoulders, the pillow warm against his head. He shifted to see Jensen lying next to him, a smile on his face, green eyes glittering and warm.

“Well?” He asked voice hoarse.

Jared swallowed, a lump in his throat. Words couldn’t describe, couldn’t begin to even tell Jensen how he felt, how it had felt. He shook his head and tears flooded down his hot cheeks making him feel foolish.

“Hey.” Jensen leaned over and cradled his face in calloused hands. “Hey.”

Jared leaned his cheek into the palm of Jensen’s hand and let his own hand rest warm on Jensen’s bare stomach, stroking the taut muscles, as he tried to find the words.

“Don’t say anything,” Jensen said, finally, his lips ghosting across Jared’s hair, his hands tangling in the soft strands, bringing Jared closer. “I know,” he whispered and Jared went with him, letting the kiss deepen and hold. “I know.”

_‘This’_ , mused Jared, as he lost himself in Jensen’s mouth and eyes, _‘this is what, love is.’_

And he knew the search for his wedding date was over.

***

Jared woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched, aching in a really good way. His body cracking as he lifted his arms above his head and pointed his toes.

“Hey.” Jensen carried in a tray and sat on the edge of the bed. “I hope you’re hungry.”

Jared’s stomach rumbled, giving him away.

“I’ve been here all night,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes again. “Shit.”

“Yeah! Sorry, didn’t realise you had somewhere you needed to go.” Jensen placed the tray on Jared’s lap and moved a little closer. “Thought you might like to stay for breakfast.”

Jared smiled, cheeks flushing as he remembered last night, cock taking an interest again as he gazed at Jensen, at those deep green eyes and soft, smiling mouth.

“Sure but...I...my sister will be wondering where I am.”

“Come on, Jared.” Jensen speared a piece of bacon on the fork and held it in front of Jared’s mouth. “She is a big girl now and you are a ...really big boy. You don’t need to be at home constantly, you need to have some time to yourself.”

Jared opened his mouth and nibbled at the bacon. It tasted heavenly and he chewed on it, glad that he could use it as an excuse not to talk. He knew Jensen was right but he just couldn’t change the habits of a lifetime. He was so fucking used to taking care of Megan that he just felt he should always be there for her, always be there to support and care for her. He swallowed hard and stared back up at Jensen.

“I. Last night, it….” He flushed again, cheeks flaming and Jensen grinned.

“Yeah,” he said. “It was pretty awesome.”

“You didn’t. I mean, I didn’t. . . . ” Jared was aware of blustering, his cheeks now so red he was sure he must resemble a tomato. “It wasn’t very good for you, dude.”

“Jared.” Jensen lifted the tray from Jared’s lap and leaned forward, dropping a kiss on the end of Jared’s nose. “I wanted it to be good for you last night. There will be plenty of time for...well, for mutual satisfaction.”

“You, want to see me again?” Jared gulped, his stomach clenching. “Really?”

“Everyday.” Jensen smiled, tenderly. “I posted in that lonely heart column because I wanted to meet someone I could care about, maybe even love. You tick all the boxes, Jared and I hope I maybe do it for you, too.”

“Jensen.” Jared felt his throat close and he rubbed at his eyes again, the stinging nothing to do with tiredness. “I didn’t even know I was gay until I met you. You are everything I have ever wanted in a lover. A partner. I just need to sort it out, in my head. Okay? This is all so sudden for me. I just need to get my brain around it.”

“I understand.” Jensen kissed him again and he leaned into it, his heart pounding. “I do. We have all the time in the world, Jared. I’m not going to push you.”

Jared could feel his whole body flush with happiness and he rubbed his fingers over Jensen’s wrist, feeling the pulse there, feeling Jensen lean against him, the sensations of warmth, contentment and affection running through his body.

“I want this,” he said, huskily. “I really do. I want you to be my date at Megan’s wedding. I want everyone to know about us, but I need to take it slowly. This is all so new to me.”

“I know.” Jensen got up then and picked up the tray. “I know it is, but remember this, I’m here for you. I’m here for you, baby, and nothing is gonna change that.”

Jared grinned then and leapt out of bed. Unashamed by his nakedness he pulled Jensen into a bear hug, crushing the older man against him, his heart lifting as he heard Jensen’s delighted laughter.

He could do this and he was going to do it.

Nothing was going to get in his way.

****

“You were out late, big brother.” Megan was nibbling toast at the breakfast table when Jared tried to sneak in, his attempts at going unnoticed totally useless.

“Yeah." He felt his cheeks flush and he rubbed at his face, embarrassed.

“Good night?” Megan turned bright hazel eyes on him and he forced a wry grin.

“Awesome.” He sat down opposite her and stole a piece of toast, still hungry despite the bacon he had eaten at Jensen’s. “Just, awesome.”

Megan smiled then, “Jen finally find you a hot date then?” She asked.

Jared felt his cheeks get, impossibly, redder and he lowered his head, the toast suddenly very, very interesting.

“You could say that,” he mumbled as he took another bite.

“She pretty?” Megan didn’t seem to notice and just kept on talking.

Jared’s mouth was dry and he almost choked on the toast crumbs. He stared across the table at his sister, his reason for living, the person he had devoted his life to and he felt sick. 

What if she didn’t approve? What if she hated him for this?

“Jared?” Megan’s voice was soft and concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine.” He managed, putting what was left of the toast down. “Just a little tired that’s all.”

“I guess you didn’t get much sleep.” Megan’s laugh was dirty and he lifted his eyes to look at her.

“Not much.” He admitted and his body shuddered as he remembered, his cock hard in his jeans. He fidgeted a little, hoping Megan didn’t notice.

“So.” Megan stared at him and he was sure she knew. “Tell me about her.”

“It isn’t a her,” Jared said, softly, watching Megan’s reaction, trying to gauge what she was thinking. “It isn’t a girl, Megan.”

“I don’t understand.” There was a line between her eyebrows now and Jared could see she was frowning, trying to work it out. “If it isn’t a girl then it must be….” she trailed off and he nodded, not needing to put her thoughts into words.

Megan let her toast fall, untouched, onto her plate. She rubbed a hand over her face and stared at her big brother. “Jared,” she said, quietly. “Tell me.”

“It’s Jen.” His own voice was so low he was sure she wouldn’t hear him. “I spent the night with Jen.”

Megan stared at him, eyes wide, mouth open, her brain trying to process what he had just told her.

“Jen?” She said, finally. “As in, Jensen?”

“Yeah.” He carried on staring at her, his heart thundering. “As in, Jensen.”

“Jared.” she reached out and gripped his wrist. “You’re not gay.”

“Obviously I am.” He forced a smile. “I didn’t know Megan. It has been so long since I had any sort of contact with a person. I just didn’t know.”

“You want to bring Jen to my wedding?” Her voice took on an edge that he didn’t like, and that concerned him. “Is that what you are telling me?”

“I-I think I am in love with him, Megan,” Jared said, determined to make her see. “He means so much to me and, yes, I want to bring him to your wedding.”

She was silent for so long that Jared felt uneasy, nervous, and afraid. 

Finally she got up, scraping the rest of her breakfast into the trash, her spine taut and rigid, her whole body telling him more than words ever could.

“I wanted you to find a nice girl, Jared,” she said and he stared at her, heart like a stone in his chest.

“I didn’t think it would matter to you,” he began, hopeful. “I-I thought you just wanted me to be happy.”

“I do, but. . . . It does matter,” her voice was flat, toneless and he felt a lump catch in his throat, disappointment making him feel weak.

“Megan…,” he began but she lifted a hand to silence him and he closed his mouth, his whole body throbbing with grief and despair.

“It does matter,” she repeated and, to Jared, it sounded like a death knell.

***

Jared was glad the bar was half empty and he was able to find a nice private booth in the corner, well away from prying eyes.

“Hey.” Jensen slid in beside him, an arm slung casually around his shoulder, their bodies flush and warm against each other. “I’m glad you rang cos I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Jared managed a weak smile, his teeth buried in his lower lip. He fumbled with the label on his beer bottle and wished that he was anywhere else but here right now.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice was soft, gentle. “Jared, what’s wrong?”

“I told Megan about us.” Jared swallowed hard, the beer hardly clearing the lump in his throat. “She doesn’t approve, s-she said, she had issues with us. That it wasn’t right.”

“Shit.” Jensen’s face paled. “Shit, Jared. I’m sorry.” He squeezed Jared’s shoulder. “I guess this means that . . . .” He gulped and lowered his gaze. “I guess this means that we are through.”

Jared stared hard at Jensen, at the face he had come to know as well as his own, at the person he had fallen in love with, regardless of everything.

“No,” his voice was hoarse, rough and he thought of the sleepless night he had had, trying to figure this out, thought of the tears he had shed as he had tried to reconcile things. “No, Jensen this doesn’t mean that at all.”

“What?” Jensen’s face went from helpless to hopeful in a split second. “Really? Jared, I know how much your sister means to you. How much you have sacrificed on her behalf. She is your life.”

“Was. She _was_ my life, Jensen.” Jared could feel his eyes stinging. “But she is getting married, Jensen. She is getting married, leaving home and leaving me. Everything I’ve done has been for her, and as soon as I find someone she turns around and tells me that I can’t love them.” 

He rubbed at his face and felt the arm around his shoulders tighten, fingers massaging his neck. “I don’t want to be alone anymore Jensen. Since meeting you my life has changed. I’m so fucking happy, so content. I just want to be with you, and I won’t be dictated to by anyone, even my sister.”

“Oh, God Jared.” Jensen surged forward and kissed him long and hard. “Jared, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jared smiled through his tears. “And I need you, do you understand? I need you and I’m not letting you go, not for anyone or anything.”

“And what about the wedding?” Jensen asked, finally. “I know you were looking forward to it so much and to giving your sister away.”

“I’m not going,” Jared’s voice was flat, hurt. “If she can’t accept you as my date then I’m not going. You are my future, Jensen. I am not jeopardising what we have together.”

They sat in silence for a long time, Jensen unable to think of a single thing to say. Finally, Jared leaned towards him, mouth against his ear.

“Jensen,” he whispered, soft and strong. “I need for you to take me home and make love to me. Please. I need this. Make me forget, Jensen. Make me forget everything.”

****

The curtains were drawn and Jensen took his time undressing Jared, strong fingers fumbling with buttons and zips, not hesitating or stopping until Jared was completely naked.

Jared moaned, long and hard, as Jensen eased him down onto the bed. His heart was pounding and his cock was hard but he was more than a little scared, his legs shaking, his mouth dry.

“Relax,” Jensen whispered. “I’m going to make this so good for you, Jared.”

Jared watched with hooded eyes as Jensen stripped himself of his clothing. He had never considered another man beautiful before, but Jensen could only be described as such. He was tall and broad, his stomach flat, his legs slightly bowed, his skin lightly tanned, freckles smattering across his chest.

Jensen smiled at him as he knelt between his legs, bending so that he could take his cock into that welcoming mouth. Jared remembered the sensation, his body bucking into it, his heart thundering in his chest. Jensen laughed and hummed around his cock and then Jared felt something warm press against his entrance and Jensen pushed one finger inside, moving it gently in time with the friction of his mouth.

It felt weird but not unpleasant and Jared relaxed, going with the flow. He hissed as Jensen added a second finger and began to scissor them back and fourth, hitting something deep within Jared that caused him to shudder and shake with ecstasy, feelings like he had never known, could not describe, coursing through him.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped out and Jensen licked a stripe down his leaking cock, his fingers working their magic.

“Come for me, baby,” Jensen whispered. “It’ll make it easier for you.”

Jared threw back his head and came hard into Jensen’s waiting mouth. Jensen swallowed him down and then, gently, flipped him over onto his front, his hands holding Jared’s hips firmly.

Jared heard the snick of a bottle lid and felt something warm and wet against his hole. He moaned as Jensen rubbed liquid into him, getting him open and ready. He heard, rather than saw, Jensen roll on a condom and then he felt something hot against him and he moaned as the head of Jensen’s cock pressed into him and Jensen pushed slowly, cautiously forward until his balls rested against Jared’s ass, the deep feeling of fullness almost too much.

Jared’s breath caught in his throat and then Jensen’s cock brushed against that spot again and Jared felt his own erection returning, felt those fantastic sensations within him, another orgasm building fast and furious, Jensen moving faster and faster, breath harsh against Jared’s neck.

Jensen came with a groan and Jared followed him down, exploding without a hand on him. He flopped down against the pillow and felt Jensen’s weight settle on top of him, Jensen’s mouth on his neck, warmth and comfort like he had never known surrounding him.

He was boneless, sated and he realised he wanted nothing more out of life than Jensen, than these wonderful sensations.

Jensen put his mouth against Jared’s ear, voice rough and sexed out.

“Move in with me,” he whispered and Jared knew there was only one answer and that was a resounding, ‘YES’.

***

Jensen wiped a cloth across the table and laughed to himself. When the hell had he become so fucking domesticated?

 

He had the day off work and Jared was working late. He knew he should probably use his free time to go to the gym or maybe go for a long walk in the sunshine but here he was, dusting the lounge, and he couldn’t be happier.

He heard the doorbell ring and sighed. It was probably somebody trying to sell something and he wasn’t buying. He wiped his hands, forcing a smile on his face as he opened the door.

The girl that stood on his step could only be one person. She was tall, her chestnut hair pulled back into an untidy ponytail, stormy hazel eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Are you Jensen?” She asked, eyes downcast.

“Yeah. And you must be Megan?” He bit his lip wondering what to do.

“Can I come in?” She shuffled her feet awkwardly and Jensen opened the door wider, his whole body shuddering with an overwhelming reluctance.

She followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jensen knew he should offer coffee or something but he was too shocked, too stunned to do anything other than stare.

“Jared is at work,” he said, finally, leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at her. “He won’t be home till late.”

“I didn’t come to see my brother.” Her eyes flashed a little, bright with tears and anger. “I came to see you.”

Jensen felt his stomach roll and he tried for casual as he let go of the counter top and sat down opposite her.

“Really? Why?”

“You’ve taken my brother away.” Her face crumpled and she buried her head in her hands. “Jared . . . you stole Jared from me and I want him back.”

Jensen stared at her, hand hovering over her shoulder, the urge to comfort almost overwhelming. However her words had made him flinch and he stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying.

“I never _‘stole’_ Jared from you, Megan,” he ground out, eventually. “He came here of his own free will. I asked him to move in and he did, but he did it because he wanted to.”

“Since he met you, he’s changed. You – you turned him gay.” Megan sounded like a spoiled little girl and Jensen couldn’t help but bite back a smile, thinking that if she had toys they would have all been thrown out from the pram by now.

“I didn’t turn your brother gay, Megan,” he spoke softly, as if he were gentling a stray animal. “In fact, I tried to find him a nice girl to take to your wedding but he just wasn’t interested. I fell in love with Jared because, well because it wasn’t too hard, Megan. He is such a great guy and he has done so much for you. You should be grateful.”

“Who are you, to tell me what I should or shouldn’t feel?” Megan’s voice wavered and she lifted her head, wiping her tear-stained face with an angry hand.

“I’m the guy your brother chose. I’m the guy who loves him, cares about him, wants him to be happy and try as he might he isn’t as happy as he should be. Could be and that is because of you.”

She stared at him for a long time, her lip trembling.

“I miss him,” she said, softly, voice wavering. “I miss him so much.”

“Then accept him. Accept us.” Jensen's aware that he is pleading, begging almost. “He misses you too.”

“I’ve been a fool.” Megan looks up for real this time and her eyes are dry, her chin set in a determined way that is all Jared. Jensen feels his heart stutter in his chest and hope begins to form in his gut.

“Yeah, perhaps.” Jensen leans forward and touches her for the first time. She tenses for a long, long moment and then throws herself into his arms, her head buried against his chest, her whole body shaking.

“Do you think he will forgive me?” She asks him, small and unsure now.

“He loves you.” Jensen smiles then and holds her closer. “Of course he will forgive you.”

“Can I wait for him?” She shifts in his arms.

“I’ll make some coffee,” Jensen says and she, finally, smiles.

****

Jared is exhausted, wanting only to shower and lay on the sofa with Jensen. He staggers up the stairs and lets himself in.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” he laughs as he hangs up his jacket and then he goes still as he realizes that Jensen is not alone.

“Megan?” His voice hardly works as the lump in his throat is constricting him. “Oh, shit! Oh, God is something wrong? Did Adam change his mind? Are you sick?”

His sister flushes and he realizes that Jensen has his arm around Megan’s shoulder, holding her close against him, green eyes on Jared’s, soft and warm and telling him everything he wants or needs to know.

“Jared.” Megan moves towards him and he sees visions of her as a baby, a toddler, and a little girl all dependent on him for everything. “Jared, can you ever forgive me?”

He feels his throat close and his eyes begin to burn. He is across the room in seconds, his arms around her, holding her close to him and stroking her hair. He cannot find words, can only hug her closer and closer, unable to believe that she is here, that she is sorry, that she might have accepted him, accepted Jensen for what they were.

“Of course, baby girl,” he whispers against her hair. “Of course I forgive you.”

****

Jensen makes yet another pot of coffee. He pours out large mugs and adds as much cream and sugar as he can handle. Jared smiles at him over the steaming rim and he smiles back, warmth flooding him that has nothing to do with the coffee and a lot to do with the man before him.

Megan sits on the rug sipping at her drink. She is relaxed, at home and Jensen feels so relieved he is almost limp with it.

Jared snuggles next to him on the sofa, his large hand planted firmly on Jensen’s thigh. Jensen knows he should feel uneasy about this but Megan doesn’t seem to mind and he notices how fondly she smiles at her brother and he realizes that finally everything is going to be all right.

Megan reaches into her bag and hands something to Jensen. It is an envelope, gold engraved and neatly written, his name spelt correctly and formally.

He opens it with Jared looking over his shoulder and when he pulls out the ornate invitation, he sees Jared smile so wide and bright he is sure the sun just came out.

Jensen is going to be Jared’s wedding date.

***

Jared fiddled anxiously with his tie and got his fingers tangled around the soft silk.

Beside him, Megan shook her head, gently separating his fingers and fastening the tie herself, smiling fondly at her brother, trying to remember when she had last seen him this panicked, or seen him this distressed.

“Jared.” She put a hand on his arm. “Calm down.”

“Sorry.” A flush of red splattered across his cheeks and he smiled, apologetically. “I just want today to go without a hitch. This is so important, just don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong, big brother.” Megan pulled him so that they sat side by side on the bed and she could snuggle up to him, her arms around his waist as she felt him trembling. “What could go wrong? Everything has been planned with almost military precision.”

“Today is the most important day, ever.” Jared made a conscious effort to calm down, to stop trembling. He looked down at himself, at the dark gray suit he wore, at the azure tie that Megan had tied so expertly, at the white carnation in his button hole. “Do I look okay?”

“You look fantastic, so smart and handsome.” Megan rubbed her fingers across the back of his neck. “Anyone would be proud to be standing next to you.”

“Do you think Jensen will like the suit?” Jared’s voice trembled again. “He might not like gray.”

“Jared.” Megan laughed then, her body shaking with it. “Jared, you are going to be fine. Come on now, the cab will be here in a few minutes and we need to be ready.”

Jared looked up at her and gave her a tremulous smile.

“I am ready,” he said, softly and Megan gentled him with a kiss.

****

The church was modern and small, an intimate venue for a wedding. The guests were already inside waiting patiently. The pastor checked his order of service and opened his bible in readiness. Soft soothing music played in the background and, at the altar, a man in a well cut black suit waited, rubbing his hands on his thighs and shoving them in his pockets to stop the shaking.

Suddenly there was silence and the organ started up, the soft, familiar sound of Elton John’s, _‘Your Song’_. The guests stood up, turning to the door in anticipation, the man at the altar also turning, his face so pale it was almost translucent.

Jared and Megan made their way up the aisle to the sound of the guests, _‘Oohs’ and ‘Ahhs’_. Jared clung to his sister’s arm as if it were a lifeline, his heart thundering hard in his chest, his stomach clenching with nerves. His mouth was dry and he wondered if he would be able to say anything, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips.

When he reached the altar he was aware of Megan smiling at him, leaving his side to take her place next to her husband. He was also ultra aware of Jensen, of green eyes meeting his, a big, broad hand reaching out and pulling him close, a warm arm snaking around his waist and holding him steady, Jensen’s soft voice close to his ear.

“Glad you could make it,” Jensen whispered and Jared beamed then, big and bright, nerves falling away.

“We are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to bring together this couple.” The pastor’s voice was low and soothing. “Jensen and Jared are here to make the ultimate commitment to each other and we should support and encourage them in this.”

Their vows were short and loving, simple, _‘I do’s’_ and the promise to love, cherish and support each other. Jared heard his own voice, strong and sure and he also heard Jensen’s replies, quieter, gentler, but just as sure.

When the pastor pronounced them a couple, Jared leaned forward and captured Jensen’s mouth with his own. He heard his sister sniff and he knew that she was crying. He kept his arm around Jensen and, when the kiss broke, he turned to give her a comforting smile.

Megan leaned against Adam, her summer dress doing nothing to hide the significant bump of the baby she carried, her eyes red with tears but her face transformed with happiness. Jared felt his own heart fill and soar. He hadn’t thought that this could end so happily, that Megan would finally accept Jared for what he was, that she would welcome Jensen into their family, that she would ask, specifically, for Jensen to be Godfather to her unborn child and that she would give Jared away on his wedding day, as he had given her away on hers just over a year ago.

****

The reception was in full swing and Jared sat pressed against his new partner, the man he had sworn to share the rest of his life with. He wondered what his mom and dad would think and he hoped they would be proud of their son, of their daughter. He had done his best, his very best and it was all he could do. Megan was a woman to be proud of with a good career, a loving husband and a baby on the way.

As for Jared, he was happier than he had ever been in his life. He had Jensen and that was all that mattered to him. He had someone that he loved, respected and cherished and it was enough, more than enough.

They might have met under very strange circumstances and it was one of Jensen’s favorite after dinner stories, always guaranteed to make Megan blush with embarrassment as her part in the tale was revealed. Jared often teased her about it too; wondering what might have happened if Jen HAD turned out to be a female. He was pretty sure that the outcome would have been very different. Fate, he decided, had worked in his favor and had given him the love of his life, even if that love was not quite what he had expected.

All he had wanted was a date for his sisters' wedding but what he had gotten was a date for his own. He smiled to himself then, and he felt Jensen’s arms tighten around him, pulling him further into a warm, safe embrace.

“Something funny?” Jensen slurred, lazily, hand resting on Jared’s thigh, talented fingers promising what was to come later.

“Just thinking of when we met.” Jared let his hips buck into the touch, his mouth moving, his eyes half-closed as he moved ever closer, watching the guests dance, mingle and eat.

“Yeah.” Jensen grinned, his lips tracing a path up Jared’s throat to bite, gently, at his ear. “Were you disappointed that day, Jared?”

“No.” Jared shook his head. “Surprised. Shocked maybe, but never disappointed. I love you, Jensen and I’m happy, more than happy with the way things have turned out.”

“I told you, I’d find you a wedding date.” Jensen snuggled up to Jared, his eyes so full of promise. “And what a date, eh?”

Jared laughed then, throwing his head back and attracting the attention of all the guests, their expressions fond.

“The best wedding date ever.” Jared agreed and Jensen joined him in the laughter, their future bright and secure.

End


End file.
